<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love for all by Don77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780851">Love for all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Don77/pseuds/Don77'>Don77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam SEED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Don77/pseuds/Don77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a whole year since the War has ended, and after a night of hanging out together, Kira, Flay Cagalli, and Mirillia have all gone home and are also semi-drunk too; what will happen, what fun will the four have with each other what shall they do as well together. Foursome one-shot lemon warning incest as so well leave if you don't like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cagalli Yula Athha/Kira Yamato, Cagalli Yula Athha/Miriallia Haw, Flay Allster/Kira Yamato, Flay Allster/Miriallia Haw, Miriallia Haw/Kira Yamato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love for all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, everyone I have another new one-short for all of you to read, and it's a big one as well, to me at least, I hope that you all like now sadly I don't own Gundam Seed or any of the characters that are in it as I would have used all the characters and gave them all more growth in the show anyway I will stop talking and let you read the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four semi-drunk people piled out of the cab as it pulled up in front of a small house on the outskirts of town. Kira handed money to the cabby quickly before he turned to follow the three girls into the house. He caught up with them at the front door when Kira had to dig his house key out of his pocket, which was more challenging than usual to do, considering Cagalli was running her hands over every inch of his body she could find, and Flay was on the other side. She was pressing tiny kisses along his jaw and his neck. Miriallia, on the other hand, just laughed at the sight as she opened the door herself; the key was much easier to get too. The two girls let go of Kira long enough for everyone to shuffle inside and take off their shoes. "Looks like you needed help Kira," Mir said, teasing Kira. </p><p>Flay, on the other hand, looked up at Kira with a smile when he was done and was pleased to see the look on Kira's face. Kira was smiling, but it was an almost predatory smile. One that told Flay that Kira didn't mind the show at the club, after some time soon, it resumed within their car, and then on their porch. The sound of Cagalli's voice pulled Flay's attention away from Kira. Everyone then turned to look at Mir from where she stood with her arm around Cagalli as she was smiling at her two friends.</p><p>"I suggest we use mine and Kira's room since it is on this end of the house," Flay said with a smile as Kira nodded his consent as he watched Cagalli trace the straps' path, making up Mir's shirt, lightly.</p><p>Kira saw the look of pure desire on the girl's eyes and also agreed. He didn't care where they were as long as they were there quick. Cagalli didn't say anything. She quietly grabbed Mir's hand and led her toward the room. "Well, they seem to be having run," Flay said as she gave a light giggle. "Never thought that they would be like this, and I mean together, but I'm happy for Mir after what happened."</p><p>Kira looked over to Flay as she said this as; he nodded as he knew that Miriallia was genuinely hurt when Tolle got brutally killed in the war. "I know just happy she is happy."</p><p>Miriallia still had a hold of Cagalli's hand when they entered the bedroom. She turned to Kira and smiled at him before kissing him. She kept the kiss brief and then pulled Cagalli forward. "You ready, Cagalli, my love?" Miriallia asked her lover while Flay, who had been watching her two friends, and both she and Mir knew how much Cagalli wanted Kira when they meet back in the war, and she was more than happy to help people along; this was a night of fun after all for all four of them. Kira then pulled Cagalli close to him and brushed his lips lightly over hers. Cagalli slid her arms around Kira's waist and pushed closer to him.</p><p>Kira then kissed Cagalli how he had always wanted to kiss Cagalli, and the blonde didn't care. He put one hand on the bare skin at the small of her back and the other hand he placed gently on her face. "Ahh, fuck Kira I wanted this so fucking much!"</p><p>Cagalli felt Kira relax and then pull her tighter to his body, and then she felt Kira press his lips to hers. When she felt the quick pass of his tongue over her closed lips, she relaxed and let him in. Cagalli was surprised at his taste. She could taste the lingering traces of the alcohol they had drunk at the club, and she could taste a faint sweetness that Cagalli realized came from Flay, and underneath it, all was simply Kira. He was completely different, but it was just as exciting.</p><p>Cagalli realized that she had switched from being kissed to trying to devour Kira during her musings. She tried to back off, but Kira wouldn't let her. Instead, he responded just as aggressively. Cagalli slid her hands under Kira's shirt so she could feel his bare skin. When she raked her nails lightly down his sides, he moaned quietly but didn't break the kiss. In response, Kira placed both of his hands on Cagalli's butt and pulled her into him, making her grind into him. At the sudden contact with his hard arousal, Cagalli grasped and pulled back.</p><p>After she had passed Cagalli to Kira, Mir turned to Flay. They were both sitting on the futon while they watched the kiss between Cagalli and Kira escalate from warm to blazing. Flay was soon settled against Miriallia's side, hold Mir's hand. Flay had one arm around her and mimicked Cagalli's early action of tracing her shirt's straps. "Well, it won't be long now." </p><p>The scene in front of them entranced them both. Flay glanced down at Mir and saw that the level of desire shining in her blue eyes had intensified. Flay knew that she could no longer hold on, and neither could she anymore.</p><p>Flay leaned closer to her ear before she whispered in her friend's ear. "Isn't that one of the sexiest things you have ever seen." Mir shivered as her breath tickled her skin, which just caused a smile to cross over Flay's face as she moved even closer and licked her friend's ear. "I, for one, know it is Mir," Flay said with a grin on her face as she began to rub Mir's leg with lust, and her hand moved slowly up towards Mir's lower regions.</p><p>Mir just gave a shiver at what Flay had done as the brunette looked at Flay with a smile of her own. "We knew it would be. How could they be anything else, Flay?" Mir answered with a look that made the half arousal that Flay had caught in turn to stone.</p><p>Mir was very passionate and kind about everything that mattered to her, and Kira and Cagalli were so damn important to her. Flay had never seen her eyes that intense, never seen such a strong desire on anyone, but she was staring into it, and she couldn't help but respond. And Flay a lot of this was because of Tolle's death, something that had hit Mir very hard.</p><p>Her face must have shown just how excited and scared she was about all of this because when Cagalli managed to break away from Kira to take a much-needed breath, she begged the two. "Damn it, you two, what are you doing, kiss each other already!" Cagalli cried at the two with a frown on her face as she watches her girlfriend talking to Flay.</p><p>Both Flay and Mir smiled at Cagalli's usual tactlessness. A smirk soon crossed Flay's face before she was pulling Mir away from her side and into her lap and claiming her lips with her own. Mir, on the other hand, settled over Flay willingly and threaded her fingers in her long red hair. Flay let one hand rest just below her skirt, high on her leg, and placed the other on her side. And it didn't take too long before the kiss they were having became far more heated, as soon both girls were exchanging tongue with each other, and Flay pushed her body closer to Mir's so that both their breasts were now also touching each other. But they could still feel each other's breasts through their clothes, making both girls smile with lust building up within them.</p><p>"Hmm, Flay," Mir moaned with lust building up within her body. "I want to have sex with you so badly right now," Mir added as she went back to kiss her best friend, not wanting to stop for anything. </p><p>Flay couldn't help but moan as she felt Mir pressing her body into her's, and she knew that right now, she also wanted this to happen. "Ahh, Mir please keep kissing me!" Flay cried out as she pulled away from the kiss with a string of saliva connecting their lips. </p><p>Kira and Cagalli stood entranced watching them. They were surprised at the show of desire Flay and Mir were displaying to each other. They were usually the calm ones in each of their respective relationships, and although they were both passionate, they were not as prone to displaying it as Kira and Cagalli were. Watching them now, though, they couldn't tell.</p><p>Cagalli felt the longing rise from where she was still currently pressed against Kira with the moan that rose from her best friend as she was kissing her girlfriend. Cagalli knew that she should be horrified by what was happening, but she wasn't. All she felt was the need to touch each of them and feel their hands on her naked body. She knew most people wouldn't understand, but she didn't care, especially if this meant that she could share this feeling with her best friends forever.</p><p>Lost in thought again, Cagalli was startled to feel a sliding wet heat against the bare skin of her stomach. She gasped and looked down to see Kira's tongue trace a path around her belly button. He carefully avoided the jewel that adorned it and kept her from jerking away with his hands on her hips.</p><p>This time it was Cagalli who moaned, although it was considerably quieter than Flay. Kira traced his tongue over her stomach until the material of her shirt stopped him. He stood up and moved to stand behind her. As his fingers worked on the clasps that held her shirt closed, Kira placed tiny biting kisses along her neck and where it met her shoulder. He had moved to kiss her shoulder blades, a place that was surprisingly sensitive when her shirt fell away from her body, leaving her bare from the waist up. Cagalli shivered when she felt Kira's warm breath glide across her check before he whispered in her ear.</p><p>"You're beautiful, you know that don't you Cagalli?" He ran his hand across her bare stomach and up her sides but never did more than brush barely against her breast.</p><p>Her nipples were already hard, partly because of the temperature change in the room when her shirt fell, and partly because of the feel of Kira's hands gliding teasingly over her skin. When Kira finally uncovered her breasts, she couldn't help but moan. This one was loud enough to catch the attention of Flay and Miriallia that both girls had stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Once they saw what it was, both smiled at the sight that they were now seeing with their own eyes.</p><p>For as they turned to look at Cagalli but didn't shift their positions, Mir turned from trying to get Flay's pants off without having to move from her spot of straddling her lap. Flay had her hands high on Mir's ass, shoving her short skirt up to her waist and exposing panties the same shocking blue of her shirt. They had succeeded in removing their shirts, and their bras, as well as their breasts, pressed onto each other. Flay just looked over Mir's head to see one of the sexiest things she had ever seen.</p><p>Cagalli had her head tilted back to rest on Kira's shoulder. One of Cagalli's hands moved as she tightly gripped on Kira's arm, and the other hung limply by her side. Kira covered one of her breasts with his hand and used his other hand to hold Cagalli's hips as close to him as possible. Cagalli pressed back against him and moaned quieter this time as Kira touched her breast with one hand and ground his erection into her. He looked up to see his girlfriend and his best friend watching them. Kira liked how they looked together. He smirked before he went back to driving Cagalli crazy.</p><p>Mir couldn't help it; before she had even thought about it, she had moved off Flay and towards Cagalli and Kira. Flay watched as Mir bent to cover Cagalli's naked breast with her mouth. Kira felt the brush of her hair against his other hand and looked up just in time to see Cagalli's hard pink nipple disappear into Mir's mouth.</p><p>"Hmm, Cagalli..." Mir said with a moan as she began sucking on Cagalli's breast.</p><p>Cagalli felt a tongue slide over her and was surprised to see the top of a brown head when she looked down. When Mir, who bit her gently, Cagalli thought she might collapse, but Kira held her tight to his body to keep her up. Licking around her pert nipple, Mir reached around the blonde girl to the belt, holding up Kira's pants. She quickly undid his belt and his zipper and dragged his pants down. Because the pants were so tight, she had trouble getting them off.</p><p>"Let me help," Flay whispered from beside them. She had had enough watching and now wanted to play. "After all you three left me all alone after all." She said and made a cute face of disappointment.</p><p>Flay then helped Mir smooth the pants down Kira's legs and then moved to help Mir removing her shirt. Kira quickly stepped away from Cagalli so he could remove the rest of his clothes. Before Cagalli could register the loss, she felt the hot press of his bare skin against hers. She shoved her pants down her legs and kicked them away with her foot. Flay had already undressed before joining them, leaving Mir as the only one still wearing any clothing, and that was her short skirt and panties.</p><p>Mir felt someone drag her into a standing position. Both Cagalli and she were almost the same height, so as she was getting pulled upward, her breasts rubbed against Cagalli's quickly. Both girls gasped at the sensation that brought, so they did it again, only this time drawing it out and rubbing harder. "Ohhhhh So good it good."</p><p>Causing both girls to moan as they went faster, but both knew that they needed more than this, and both knew it as they looked into the eyes of the other. So wasting no time, Cagalli quickly began to undress Mir out of the clothes she had left on, mainly her lower clothes, but as she got to Mir's panties. Seeing this was something that Cagalli wanted to do slowly; she was now even smirking up at Mir as she got down onto her knees. "I want this moment to be nice and slow Mir."</p><p>Miriallia naturally gave a smile at what Cagalli said as she nodded to her blonde lover. Cagalli smiled once more at Mir as she placed her thumbs into Miriallia's blue panties while her fingers were just above Mir's ass. Slow Cagalli began to pull down the blue panties as she rubbed her fingers along Mir's fine ass and even squeezed it; this caused Mir to moan again at what Cagalli did as she looked into Cagalli's amber eyes with both lust and love in her own eyes.</p><p>Smiling at Cagalli caused Mir to let out a very loud moan while Flay and Kira looked at each other from behind the girls. Kira nodded toward the bed. Getting what he was trying to say, Flay agreed and moved to push both girls in that direction. They stopped what they were doing and looked at him questioningly. He grinned at them before lightly kissing them both. "Let's move to the bed, before we all end up on the floor."</p><p>"Okay," Cagalli answered quickly and turned towards the bed but her smile never once left her face; both Flay and Mir followed her to the enormous kind sized bed where Kira already sat.</p><p>Flay crawled across the bed that she and Kira slept in every night. "Lose the panties, but keep the skirt." Kira told Flay when she reached him.</p><p>Before Flay could comply with his demand, Cagalli had already grabbed hold of them. In the next instant, those too were gone. Cagalli slid her eyes down Kira's body, from his naturally messy brown hair to his hoop adorned nipples, to his erection that was very obviously hard, down his legs to his toes.</p><p>"Like what you see?" Kira asked, amused.</p><p>Flay spoke up before Cagalli could, "Of course, what's not to like." She slid his cock into her mouth as she finished saying it. Kira gasped and arched off the bed, forcing more of him into her mouth at the unexpected act. Flay wasted no time and began to suck him deeper with every thrust. Kira's hands clenched in her hair as he moaned at what the redhead was doing to him, which he loved as he let out moans.</p><p>Cagalli sat frozen in front of them as she watched her best friend deep throat Kira. Mir sat beside her, and she could feel her grip tighten where her hand rested on her leg as Mir watched her two best friend's erection disappear down Flay's former throat. Miriallia glanced down and noticed she was starting to get very turned on by all of this and knew Cagalli was too. It was just begging for attention. Cagalli could also feel it as she looked over to Mir and gave a smile to the girl. She caught Mir by surprise when she gently licked her womanhood. "While they have their fun we can have our own." Cagalli said as she went back to eating Mir out.</p><p>The brown-haired girl looked down to see her lap filled with bright gold hair and moaned. She loved it when Cagalli did that; she always started so shy and playful, but never stayed that way. Her eyes slid closed as Cagalli began to stick her tongue deeper into her womanhood. Mir's eyes snapped open again when Cagalli pulled back harshly with a loud moan. Miriallia looked up to see Kira push his fingers into Cagalli's core. He drew them out coated in her juice and held them up so Mir could see them glistening.</p><p>Mir watched as Kira licked his fingers clean. He did it several more times before the moans streaming from Cagalli's throat almost pushed Mir over the edge. "Cagalli..." Mir screamed as she pulled her lover closer to her body as she felt Cagalli's breasts rub on her own. "Please I want more!" Mir cried out as she let out a lustful moan to her lover. "Give me more Cagalli my love please fuck me and hold me close to you!"</p><p>On the other hand, Cagalli just looked at Mir and smirked; after all, she knew full well how to please her lover and make her scream out with joy. And she was going to make sure that she was going to do that with her right now, and wouldn't stop until she knew that Mir couldn't take anymore. "Don't worry Mir I won't I'm going to make sure of it, before the end you will be screaming out my name."</p><p>The next thing Mir knew was Cagalli pushing her down onto the bed; it was then that Mir looked over to Flay, who was still happily sucking Kira's cock and playing with her dripping folds, which only made her laugh. "Jeez Flay, I wouldn't have figured you for such a cock sucker, but that has you absolutely dripping." Mir observed as she looked at Flay closer. "Why don't you come here?" Now Mir wasn't usually bossy, but this wasn't moving fast enough to suit her tonight. Flay obeyed Mir reluctantly, leaving Kira's straining cock with one last look.</p><p>"Kneel here beside me please," Mir motioned to the spot directly next to her. As she placed her hand firmly on Cagalli's head to hold her over her womanhood, which the blonde was still enjoying the taste of very much. "Cagalli you keep going as well." Mir said as she used a sweet voice that she knew Cagalli loved to hear.</p><p>Mir looked at Kira with a smirk on her face as she looked at Kira right in his eyes. "Fuck her." Kira started at the order from his best friend.</p><p>Kira would never expect Miriallia to be so blunt about this, but he wasn't one to waste an opportunity and moved so he could easily slide into her. All three of them paused in that one instant. Cagalli was tight and hot around Kira's aching erection. Cagalli still kept licking Mir womanhood before moving to her clit as she was then soon filled with Kira's hard cock from behind.</p><p>Flay still knelt where Mir had directed her and couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the site of Kira sliding wet and hard in and out of Cagalli. Every time he pressed into her, it drove her deeper on with delight. Mir looked up to see the glazed blue eyes and pulled Flay to her side. Mir grasped her breast with one hand without upsetting the balance they were in, lowered her face towards the strip of red hair, barely concealing her core. She quickly licked her dripping lips before plunging her tongue into her. She threaded her fingers through her long red hair and held her close. Cagalli looked up briefly to see what was happening when she heard Flay gasp loudly.</p><p>Flay almost fell from her kneeling position when she felt Cagalli stroke her. Mir moved her attention to catching every drop of her juices as Cagalli slid her first two fingers into Flay's womanhood. She cried out when Cagalli twisted her wrist, and all her slender fingers slid into her. Cagalli had stopped with Mir to concentrate on not hurting Flay too much. Flay felt Mir lick insistently at her clit and felt Cagalli gently flex her hand. Flay then saw Kira pick up his speed as he pounded into Cagalli.</p><p>Miriallia continued to torment Flay by alternating the pressure on her breast and her clit as she licked her up with a smile of desire and passion. "Ahh so good!"</p><p>The pressure that had been building up burst and pleasure flowed over her. Cagalli felt Flay clamp down on her hand a second before she heard her scream. Mir was trying to catch all of her escaping juices before it ran down Cagalli's wrist. Cagalli pushed Mir away so she could remove her hand.</p><p>As soon as the support Mir had been giving her disappeared, Flay collapsed; Mir turned to look at Flay but was then quickly stopped when Kira abruptly stretched across Cagalli's body and pulled Mir in for a kiss. Reaching for Mir shifted Kira inside Cagalli, and she moaned at the new sensation.</p><p>Miriallia felt Kira's tongue traced over her lips, so she parted them so he could share the sweet taste of Flay. Mir sucked Kira's tongue into her mouth right as Cagalli stuck her tongue into her womanhood once more. Kira slammed into Cagalli harder, which made her moan around Mir, who arched into her and the pressed closer into a kiss.</p><p>Flay watched as the three of them pushed against each other desperately. Mir finally lost to the sensation of Kira's taste combined with both of the girls' taste and the feeling of Cagalli's mouth and tongue inside her. She moaned low in her throat as her body tensed before emptying itself down Cagalli's face throat. She swallowed quickly but continues to lick her lover's juices. Flay furiously worked her clit and slid her fingers into her core as she watched them.</p><p>Flay could no longer take just watching the three, so she went behind Mir as she grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples, and Flay could hear the moan that Mir was making even if she was in the middle of kissing Kira right now. All it did was make Flay smiled as she played with Mir's breasts even harder and faster, and Flay even began to lick her friend's ear as she whispered to her. "I have to say Mir watching you like this very hot, I mean even I'm getting so turned on right now I just can't stop." Flay said as she giggled, and soon she let one hand go of Mir's breasts as she used the free hand to hold Mir's, which soon reached Flay's womanhood.</p><p>Already Mir knew just what Flay wanted her to do, and she did it; Flay soon let out a moan as she felt her long-time friend from Heliopolis fingers entered her womanhood and began to move faster. "Oh god Mir just like that." Flay said before she let out a moan and looked over Mir's shoulder and down at Cagalli, who was still eating Mir's womanhood out while she was getting fucked by Kira.</p><p>Flay only shuddered as she climaxed again, her moan throwing Cagalli over the edge as well. Cagalli screamed at this as she knew she could hold on for long; the blonde knew that she was close to making Mir come again, and Cagalli was going to do just that before Kira did it to her. Soon the blonde lioness looked up at her with a smile as Cagalli stuck her tongue deep into her womanhood as the blonde went faster and faster. For Mir, this was far too much as she cried out as she hit her orgasm, which pulled her away from the heated kiss that she was having with Kira, and at the same time, Flay also had her orgasm.</p><p>The two soon parted way from both Kira and Cagalli as they went onto the bed to catch a little rest and watch the fun Kira now had with Cagalli, which only made the two friends smile as they continued to watch, and soon they hugged each other.</p><p>When Kira felt Cagalli clamp tightly around him, he fell over the edge too. "Oh god Cagalli..." Kira grunted as he picked up the pace knowing that he would not last that much longer and soon went faster. "You're so tight Cagalli." Kira said to her as he held firmly onto the side of her ass.</p><p>Kira soon looked over to Mir and Flay, who were now sitting on the bed lightly kissing each other as they waited for their next turn with him. "Damn you two are turning me on!" Kira cried out with lust in his voice. </p><p>They soon pulled each other closer as they rubbed their very naked and sweaty bodies on each other and soon saw what they were planning on doing next, and being a male, he loved it.</p><p>Kira saw both girls are now rubbing their own woman together, and from the look the two had on their faces, both loving the feeling they now felt. "Now that is hot." Kira said with a smile as he continued to watch the two continue their act of lovemaking.</p><p>"Just shut up and keep fucking me." Cagalli said with a moan as Kira could tell her Breasts now jiggled with each thrust he was making. "Mir please cum and kiss me, I want to taste your lovely lips on mine." Cagalli said with a moan, while Mir just gave a smile as she moved away from her kiss with Flay and moved closer to Cagalli to provide the girl with what she wanted.</p><p>Miriallia looked at Cagalli with a smile as she placed both hands on the side of Cagalli's face and looked into her amber eyes and smiled at her. "I love you so much Cagalli." Mir said as she first kissed her nose before moving to Cagalli's lips.</p><p>Cagalli just smiled at Mir as she felt her lovely lips touch hers, as she let out more moans it the kiss that she was now having with her.</p><p>Yet as Kira thrust deep into Cagalli after he had finally emptied himself into Cagalli's tight center, Kira pulled away from Cagalli and fell backward. On the other hand, Cagalli slumped down where she was, too boneless to move. Mir moved sideways to lie beside Flay, who was dazed and panting after her second orgasm.</p><p>Once they had caught their breath, a little Kira soon resumed the kiss, he had early with Mir. With one hand stayed on her chest, caressing her breasts while the other strayed down to her skirt, bunching the tan-colored fabric up before lightly running his fingers along with her mound. Miriallia moaned into the kiss and started to grind against Kira's crotch, slowly letting the pleasure build.</p><p>She felt a spot of wetness on her hand and ran a slim and well-manicured finger along the slit of his manhood. Kira arched back in pleasure, breaking their kiss. He decided that a bit of payback was necessary, so he pushed her panties aside and slipped a digit inside, feeling the hotness and wetness of her tight love hole.</p><p>"Oh god …" she breathed as his other hand continued to pleasure her tits. Waves of pleasure rolled through her and slammed into her brain like waves breaking on the beach as Kira inserted another finger into her, pushing them as far in as he could go. Her body shuddered in pleasure as her climax peaked, and her wet love tunnel tightened around his fingers.</p><p>Mir soon collapsed on top of Kira, breathing a little more heavily than usual. All she could do was smile as he gave her a peck on the cheek and then gently rolled her onto her back. He stood up, and Mir instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. "Are you sure?" he asked.</p><p>The cute girl nodded, and in an instant, Kira had taken off his pants, jacket, and boxers, his dick standing straight and tall, thanks to her previous ministrations. He lined up the tip of his penis at her entrance. "You're sure?" he asked again.</p><p>"Fuck me Kira," Mir replied with lust as Kira slowly pushed in until he felt something stop him, her hymen. "Here goes nothing," he thought and drove his dick in all the way, tearing through her hymen like it's nothing, but Miriallia loved it.</p><p>Miriallia gasped in shock and a bit of pain as she felt her virginity was now taken, slowly adjusting to his size. Kira pulled out a bit, and then pushed back in, repeating his motions slowly to allow her to get used to it. Within minutes her gritted breaths turned into gasps and moans of pleasure.</p><p>"Harder …" she moaned. "Harder Kira, do me harder." She begged him.</p><p>Kira increased his pace, slamming in and out repeatedly as her climax built. She gripped the sheets in vain to keep steady, her breasts bouncing up and down to his rhythm. "Oh god … yes!" Mir cried out as Kira continued to pound into her. Mir had never imagined that being with someone you loved could feel so good.</p><p>Finally, she peaked, her orgasm shattering as she spurted her sweet honey all over Kira's rock hard member. Her pussy tightened as it did before, which proved to be too much for Kira, and he felt something twitch inside, and he came deep inside of her.</p><p>He nearly collapsed on top of her, managing to catch himself at the last second, hovering just above her head. "That was wonderful Kira." She thanked him. Kira gave her a quick kiss on her lips.</p><p>Flay just looked at this as she saw Kira pull out of Mir as she fell to the floor and cuddled up next to Cagalli on the bed as both lovers just gave a smile of content. "Well my turn then," Flay said as she gave a cute little giggle.</p><p>Kira just nodded at this as he moved closer to her and gave a smile, and before long, the two had found themselves kissing each other. Kira was rubbing his hand on her breasts while was Flay moaning into his mouth at what Kira was doing. "Please Kira I've been waiting all night for you," she said as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes, which just made him smile at her.</p><p>Kira reached down and took his dick in his hand, sliding the head of it up and down in her juicy slot. Kira could feel the heat coming from her. It felt like an oven. Flay moaned as she pulled her legs up and spread them. Kira slid the end of his dick down to her womanhood and slowly began to push it up into her. She groaned as his big dick slowly penetrated her hot cunt.</p><p>Kira couldn't believe how hot her womanhood felt as it slowly engulfed his dick. He looked down and watched his dick disappear up between her legs, sliding right up into the pink opening, which was framed by a small, neatly trimmed triangle of hair. When Kira had his dick deep up in her, he laid for a moment, just feeling the wet heat surrounding his dick.</p><p>Finally, Kira slowly withdrew his dick until only the end was still in her, Kira slowly pushed it back up into her again. Flay groaned as he fucked her, slowly and deeply.</p><p>Kira began to pick up speed now, screwing his dick in and out of her faster and faster. She was responding to his thrusts, pushing herself up to meet him on every thrust. Harder and harder he fucked her, slamming his dick in her up to the balls on every stroke.</p><p>Kira could feel it building up deep in his balls. He could feel the pressure moving up along the shaft of his dick, indicating that he was just on the verge of coming. He wasn't sure he could hold off much longer.</p><p>Suddenly, Flay let out a little muffled scream, and her legs began to jerk and spasm. Her eyes shut tight, her face a picture of intense pleasure. Kira groaned and suddenly thrust forward hard, burying it as far up in her as it would go. His dick jerked and throbbed as it shot squirt after squirt of his hot cum deep into her. Finally, the spasms of pleasure subsided, and he just laid there with his dick still buried in her cunt.</p><p>After several minutes of learning how to breathe again, Kira said sleepily, "If you guys would come up here we could get under the blankets."</p><p>With two tired okays and a contented sigh were his answer, they managed to move so that they could lie under the covers, and then Kira, Flay, Cagalli, and Mir snuggled together. Four very naked and pleased people drifted off to sleep, each holding onto a warm and comfy body, and no one worried whose it was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn, this was a hard one to do, but it was well worth it. That's for damn sure I do hope that you all like it, and thanks to TheDarkpokemaster for helping me with this as well. I know it's been very hard on you, my friend, trying to do your stories, but thanks for the help.</p><p>Anyway, please leave me a review to let me know what you all think, and if you would like me to do a one-short well, just ask as I don't really mind at all.</p><p>I might do me is asked.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>